New Teen Super Hero: Addie AKA Ghostgirl!
by ravannaroth
Summary: Addie is a thirteen year old girl who has the powers of a ghost:flying, possessing, raising things(much like Raven) and the power to turn invisible! I made her up a while ago.Will this teen be fit enough to become a titan?
1. Little One

Beastboy was walking the streets of jump city when a guy from an apple stand cried someone stole four bags of apples, just then he saw a little girl who had a grin as wide as Cheshire girl started walking brilliantly down the streets.

"Hey, as much as I hate to break it to you little one, you stole those apples."

" I never stole any apples, besides, even if I did, it wouldn't matter because certain people need it more than him, he's got like a million, I'm satisfying world hunger."

The girl took another bite of the apple and pointed at herself.

"One less person hungry."

She took another bite of her apple and stop chewing, and spit it out. Their was a little arycus worm wiggling then, right there on the street, jammed her finger down her mouth, witch made her vomit, then ran back to the apple stand.

"Your the one who stole my apples!"Cried the man who was in the middle of handling a purchase a now confused family had wanted.

"Your lucky I did! These apples have PARASITES in them! "

Beastboy thought it was funny to see the little girl yell at the poor man with her British accent.

Beastboy had to drag the girl back because now she was getting a little mean.

"Get your filthy hands off me you manhandler!" She yelled slipping out of his grip.

"As for you by the way, my name is Addie! NOT 'LITTLE ONE!" She said storming down the sidewalk.


	2. This is Addie

Beastboy really can't take the girl seriously as she stomps off with her paint splattered tights,thats under her denim shorts,and her hands on her unmatching yellow shirt that has a 'G'plated right in the middle of it. Beastboy thought it was also funny how she held her head high with her wavy blonde hair swinging after her. Obviously she was really mad.

"Sorry." Beastboy said trying to tackle his giggle fit.

The british blonde turned around and squinted at him.

"Apology accepted." She said, her hands still on her hips.

She looked down at the ground and saw a squirrel staring at her with its beady black eyes . She screamed, cupped her hands over her mouth, and suddenly she dissapeared.

Beastboy blinked for a second, then rubbed his eyes, looked around but couldn't find the girl and when she turned back, she was there, standing in front of him, blushing furiously, looking kind of as if she saw a ghost.

"Oh, heh, just a little squirrel, _ecureuile stupide._" She said with her british accent.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy said, not getting the foreign part.

"It's french, it doesn't matter." She said, now continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where did you go? You like, dissapeared."

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"You're one of the Teen Titans right?" She said, studying him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Shouldn't you be like, fighting crime or something and not worrying about my powers?" With that last part, she started running down the sidewalk, but Beastboy was too fast.

"Show me your powers!" Beastboy said with a huge grin on his face.

She glared at him, but walked to a vacant alley.

"I'm only showing you this because YOU have super powers too." She spat.

"I can fly, first of all." She looked uneasy, but flew in a loop above Beastboy's head.

"I can also become invisible." Her body dispersed into a million tiny pieces that faded away within seconds, like she was only wind. Her body parts also regathered together so that she was no longer invisible.

"I can possess people, Unless you want me to show you ,you will have to let me take over your body." She said with a smirk on her face.

Beastboy squinted.

"Go ahead, be gentle, I'm warning you." He said solemnly.

With that, she became invisible again, then Beastboy fell over unconcious but later regained control, only difference was, that he now held Addie's blue eyes, and well, the body was being controlled by Addie.

"Wow, this fang is like a shark tooth." Addie said through Beastboy's voice.

She sniffed Beastboy's armpits.

"Oh my!"

She then turned into various animals, showing a sign she was freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy's soul said. He was waching this, kind of experiencing what it's like to be a ghost.

"Nothing." Beastboy's body (Addie) said back, finally regaining control and turned back into Beastboy's regular form.

"But you do need some deoderant." She added, while taking deep breaths.

She then realized that her body, was still laying unconscious on the dirty ground.

"Let's swap. I don't want bugs in my hair." She said wincing.

After Beastboy was back in his body and Addie was back in hers, she announced she had one final power.

"And what's that?" Beastboy asked, dusting his pants off and looking at her curiously.

"I can pick up things with my mind." She said with a grin on her face.

She picked up a rock and waved it around in the air with her mind.

"Impressive."

"I know." Addie said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Welp, the other Titans are expecting pizza so, See ya Addie!" Beastboy shouted back as he strolled out the alley.

"My super hero name is GhostGirl!" She shouted back.

He kept on walking towards Pizza Palace, but Addie I guess had caught up and now was standing in front of him, hands behind her back, and her dark blue eyes were huge, puppylike now.

"May I pretty please come with you to your home and get your pizza?" She whined.

Beastboy had to give in, her british accent making it seem fun to talk, the way she said 'pizza' stretching the z in it.

"Why can't you go to your home?" He asked.

"I don't have a home, I'm an orphan and I don't like the orphanage. It's boring and all the kids there have no fun." She pouted.

Beastboy thought for a moment, ignoring her pleas as he thought.

"Fine, but for ONE night."

"Yay!" She shouted, jumping for joy and then hugging Beastboy.

"Thank you. Now let's go get PIZZA!" Addie happily screamed.


	3. Who's the british Blonde?

Raven was looking though her library book shelf becuase she just finished "Girlwood". She didn't like reading books about highschool drama, though the main character was weird, for the character liked to go out to forests and eat edible good-for-you berries and plants, about saving wildlife, and she found herself liking the book. She had learned new ways of healing also.

As she was looking through the shelves, she heard a bell ring, and with that she flew out her room,down the corridor, and to the front door. She looked at the identification, sighed because it was Beastboy's ,she did not feel like listening to his stupid jokes and thought about keeping him out there, but she remembered the pizza Beastboy had. So out of hunger, she opened the door.

She pressed the button to open the door and was greeted by a grinning Beastboy. In return, she gave him a blank/annoyed stare. Beastboy stop smiling and began to wonder what he had done wrong and waited for Raven to slap him. Instead she just turned around and made her way to her her room.

"Wow Beastboy, nice house! But do you have some tea? I'm quite thirsty."

Raven turned to meet the foreign voice that reminded her so much of Argent. For a second she thought it was Argent until she was face to face with a girl that was a few inches shorter, and instead of black hair, the girl had blonde wavy hair about up to the middle of her back, she had a weird selection of clothing: A yellow tee with a 'G' on it and denim shorts with paint splattered tights- weird.

"Raven has tea, but you have to ask if you want some." Beastboy said, blushing now that he noticed Raven studying Addie.

"Who's this little girl Beastboy?" Raven asked.

Too bad Beastboy didn't have to answer.

"I am no "little girl", I'm thirTEEN years old, and my name is Addie, AKA hero name ghostgirl." Raven thought she sounded somewhat like Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" with her british accent.

"Whatever. If you want to use my tea british one, USE ONE." Raven snapped.

Addie's tea was ready. Addie has been sitting at the tablewaiting for er cup of Herbal tea, wich she was now glad that the kettle had blared out whistles that sounded more like screams. Addie grabbed the kettle and poured the hot water into her cup, then put the tea bag in and set the cup on the table in front of her, only with her powers, all in front of Raven.

"You have powers?" Raven said, a little shocked.

"Yes, only all the powers of a ghost, which is Invisiblity, flying, possession, and moving things with my head." Addie said lamely.

Raven continued to sip her tea but wondered.

"Where did you come from?" Raven asked the bored girl.

" I was born in a France, moved to england and now I live here." She said swirling her tea bag.

"Explains the accent." Raven muttered.

"What?" Addie asked.

"Nothing." Raven quickly replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Addie were having a fight as if they were testing each other of their , was just eating popcorn when Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin entered the tower.

Addie turned from her challenged fight, and disappeared in shock.

"Addie, they are not going to hurt you."

"Who's Addie?" Cyborg asked.

"I am."

Addie smiled meekly as she raised her hand half way.

"Why is a random girl in the tower here?"

"Beastboy wanted to be nice and have this teenager a home to sleep in for one night, she's an orphan, and she has super-powers of a ghost. She can speak French and she's British." Raven said as she got a glass of water from the fridge.

Robin raised his eyebrow mockingly, as if he was trying to question the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin started shooting Addie questions. As she answered them with a satisfied smirk on her face Starfire watched in awe. To be honest, Starfire was kind of jealous of her accent.

" How are you a hero?"Robin asks with a questioning look on his face .

"I'm still working that out."

£ t€r thãt ðª¥…

Addie got bored of repeatedly beating Beastboy and Cyborg at Mario Kart. They picked slow carts, Addie was princess peach on her mach bike.

She made her way to Raven's room to ask for another duel to test her powers, but Raven was not there. She went in anyway, and found a small mirror, with cool imprints on it. She read the imprints.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos-" she slowly read. But she was interrupted by a swirling red and black mist. She bolted for the door, but it sucked her up before she reached the handle.

85875886698µ4545445464554456566545655

Addie bumps her head and find herself in a dark place.


	6. Chapter 6

Addie dusted off her shirt, and drove when she heard really creepy turned around to meet a while bunch of Ravens. They started to nip at her feet, so she used her powers to turn invisible and flew down the path until she bumped into a girl that was dressed in pink.

"Heya Addie!" The girl said. Addie noticed it was Raven, but happy.

"Hi… look I'm sorry for coming in your room without asking."Addie said, fumbling with her fingers.

Happy giggled. "Come, follow me."

* * *

led her to a bright place, filed with floating cupcakes. There seemed to be a group that was in a meditating position. Soon when they came into view, they were all Raven, in a different color.

"There are a lot of Ravens…" Addie said,a bit weirded out.

"We are Ravens emotions."knowledge said with one eye closed, the other eye, studying Addie.


	7. woah

"Cool.." Addie said, looking at the pink grass that was blowing in the wind. She didn't see happy sneak up to her, and was about to snap her neck, but Happy had snaked her hands around, hugging her, keeping her hands in a trap.

"Oh, your so Adorable!" Happy said, smiling sickeningly.

"It's to bad your going to smothered to pieces soon. Oh well. See you till then!" Happy said, releasing her while putting her hands on her hips then smiling down at her.

"Smothered to pieces?" Addie was confused.

"Yea, daddy just got back from work. He wants to dest-" She was interrupted when Rage slapped her across the face. Timid started crying.

"YOU- YOU CONCEITED DONKEY! YOUR A BIG FAT MEANIE!" Happy yelled, clenching her fists.

"Get used to it. Your going to scare the girl to death, you idiot." Only Happy didn't hear her because she was busy singing Taylor Swift to help her calm her down.

"_Some day, I'll be, Bigger than this big old city, and all your ever gonna be is mean. Some day, I'll be, Tall enough that you can't hit me! And all your ever gonna be is mean." _Happy said, walking around in circles,her face scrunched up in concentration, her hands on her ears.

Knowledge shook her head at Happy's pathetic attempt to stay happy and not get mad at Rage.

"Bickering will get you no where. For all you'll need is rage to consume your body and defeat this red -skinned, white-headed freak." Knowledge said.

"YELLOW RAVEN IS RIGHT, FOR SHALL RAGE AND DARKNESS SHALL CONSUME YOUR BODY! IT IS YOUR DESTINY!" Trigon roared, with ever footstep he made, the emoticlones and Addie literally jump and almost hit their heads at the force.

"No father. Leave, for you are a hideous, no-good creep that does countless attempts on wasting his life trying to get his daughter what he wants her to do." Wise said calmly.

Trigon roared at the insult and slammed his fist where Wise was standing, but she was to fast, and soon she was flying around Trigon. To Addie, Wise seemed like a pesky little fly bothering someone. But Addie had to chuckle when Wise threw a seemingly-small black force at Trigon's shoulder.

"If all the emoticlones attacked Trigon, then all our powers would sum up to Raven's powers, so all of us need to fight!" She yelled in her battle stance, her eyes glowing white. Even Timid was in battle stance, despite the fact her body was shaking with fear. Safety opened up a portal.

"You must go, I don't want you to get hurt. " Safety said, looking back at Addie who was about to speak when Trigon had interrupted her.

"Who is this little girl?" Trigon said, his eyes glowing black as he smiled at Addie, who was confused. He grabbed her and enveloped her in his fist, bringing him close to his eye to study Addie, couldn't escape his grasp.

_Oh but I can, Powers Addie. _Addie's body whisked away like it was wind, becoming invisible. She reappeared on the pink

grass, brushed away a lock of her blonde hair, getting a good look at the ugly demon.

'I'm not little, I'm THIRTEEN." She sneered. Her eyes began to glow blue, as dark as her eye contacts, and her blonde hair began to float around her. This means she was going full out. He pounded his fist where Addie was standing, but she whisked away again. Trigon was having trouble to see if this was merely just a mirage, but forgot that when random stuff flew at the back of his head, If all Raven's emoticlones was in front of Trigon, blasting his face off, then who was throwing things at the back of his head. That's when it occured to him who he was dealing with. He swiped the air with his free hand who wasn't busy choking a couple of emoticlones, but then he lost control of his feet, then his hands, then his eyes, lost full control. He battled to gain full control. As his eyes turned dark blue, showing Addie was in control of Trigon's body.

His hand released the emoticlones that he was choking, and all of them fell to the floor, catching their breath, their face no longer blue from the lack of oxygen.

"I can't," Addie choked out, only through Trigon's voice. Addie opened a small portal with Trigon's powers, and tried to step toward of it in attempt to make Trigon go away. But she was battling his soul over control of his body, eventually Trigon won, and Addie's soul returned just in time to her unconcious body to jump away from Trigon's raging fist. She knew she wasn't gonna make it in another blow when Trigon slammed his fist against her body- only he didn't, a black force was protecting her, and that black force was being controlled by Raven.

"GO AWAY, I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Raven shouted to Trigon.

"YES YOU-" Trigon was knocked out when Raven's emoticlones hit them with a big ball of black energy at the same time. Raven opened a portal as Trigon fell into the hole.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, her eyes still glowing white as she turned to face Addie.

"I- I was going to see if you can battle me again to test my powers but I didn't find you here, and my mind slipped on to the pretty little mirror of yours." Addie muttered, looking at the ground.

"NO ONE EVER GOES INTO MY ROOM!" Raven said, her fists glowing with black and white energy.

"For all it's worth, I'm sorry." Addie begged.

"YOUR SORRY?! YOUR SORRY FOR ALMOST GETTING KILLED BY MY DAD? YOUR SORRY FOR EVER COMING INTO MY MIND? YOUR SORRY?!" She screamed at her.

A tear streamed down Addie's cheek, and soon she just collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. The black energy dissapeared from Raven's fist as she looked down at Addie with sorrow. She didn't say anything just watched.

"C-Come on, I think we need to get out of here." Raven said, lifting Addie up then glaring at her Emoticlones, who cowered away, and dissapeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Addie walked out of Raven's room, not saying a word, eventually Raven caught up to her after she closed the portal. She was trying to think of something to say, but her mouth remained closed. Addie went down the hall to the left that led to the living room. Raven glsnced at her and walked the opposite way. When Addie entered the common room, she found Beastboy and Cyborg playing Mega Monkey Four. Despite that she has only been there for a couple of hours, she felt that this was as much she seen Beastboy actually try to accomplish anything, while Cyborg had a grin over his face as his thumbs fly effortlessly over the remote control.

"Hey Addie!" Beastboy said, eyes still on the game. Addie waved her hand dully in response.

"What's wrong with you?" Beaastboy asked while pausing the game. As he made his way over, Cyborg snatched Beastboy's controller, unpaused it while a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"I made the mistake of going into Raven's room." Addie muttered.

"Oh. So she caught you?" Beastboy asked, squinting.

"Yea. She yelled at me for almost getting killed."

"Killed?"

"I kind of went inside her mind also, and this big ugly demon was there."

"Trigon?"

"I don't know."

"..." That's when Raven chose the right time to storm into the room. She looked at Addie, then looked away as she refused to make eye-contact with her.

"I'mreallysorryRavenforgoinginyourroomlikethatIwon 'teverdoitagain." Addie blurted out.

Raven glared at her and rolled her eyes.

"It's ok." Raven said plainly. Addie blinked in amazement as Beastboy gawked at her.

"Really?"

"Yea." Raven got out some tea and started the kettle. She turned around only to find Beastboy and Addie STILL gawking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." They both spat out a little too fast. Raven narrowed her eyes and began cooking dinner for herself.

All of a sudden an annoying alarm borke out and Robin sprinted into the living room and hopped onto the computer.

As his eyes darted left and right to read the file, he calmed down seeing this alarm wouldn't be a problem.

"It's doctor light again." Everyone had groaned, getting into positions to go to the annoying weakling named Dr. Light. Everyone walked out the door, seeing that was just some skinny old man in a costume that trys way to hard to get what he wants. Beastboy turned to Addie who was confused.

"You coming?" Addie looked around, shrugged her shoulders, and walked out the tower with Beastboy.

* * *

"No one defeats Dr. Light!" Dr. Light shouted pitifully as he plugged the electricity into his suit and his hands became Huge yellow bolts. The Teen Titans have arrived on spot, looking quite pissed off with this poor, poor man. He shot the yellow bolts at Robin, who dodged three and used his beloved staff to reflect the bolts right back at him. Dr. Light dodged and threw another one, witch this time, hit him. Robin crashed into the wall and clutched his head. then aimed for Beastboy , who was at the time, a African Horsefly. Of course he dodged, since it was kind of hard ot shoot at something so little and be victorious. Then Beastboy morphed into an elephant and charged at him. danced out of the of the way as Beastboy crashed into the wall. He got out , and this time hit Dr. light as he flew to the ground. Starfire started throwing starbolts at , who challenged her by getting up and throwing bolts right back. Since Addie was pretty much jsut watching, she decided to be useful and help. Her eyes became dark blue, all blue, and her blonde hair waved around her. She started to do the same thing like Raven, who was using her mind powers to pick up things and slam it onto .

"You have those powers Addie? The same one as me?" Raven said, although her eyes still was blasting white fire, picking up things and dropping them.

"Yes." Addie said.

"Oh."

Dr. Light threw a bolt towards Addie, who dodged it gracefully. Addie came down to and entered his body as her own body fell to the ground with a _thump_.

"ADDIE!" Starfire shouted as she darted for Addie's ashen body.

"Oh My God, I CAN'T HEAR HER HEART PUMPING!"Starfire shouted as she pumped her chest. Tears fell from Star's eyes.

"It's okay, I'm fine Star." Addie said as once brown eyes turned blue.

"You did this to her! YOU BLORFUL!" Starfire shouted as her dangerous green eyes glowed with anger. Star attacked Dr. Light, -Addie.

Beastboy grabbed Starfire's arms and pulled her back.

"It's Addie. Addie's fine, it's just one of her powers. She can possess people, you know that's Addie by the eyes. " Beastboy said.

Starfire squinted at Dr. Light, finding blue eyes instead of brown.

"Oh." Starfire let a small smile appear on her tear-stained face.

(Addie) unplugged the electricity volt.

"Cuff me."

Robin did as told. Dr. Light's body fell onto the ground as Addie's body awoke.

He snarled at Addie once he had his brown eyes back, and was aware he was unplugged and in hand cuffs.

"Your welcome." Addie said victorious.

* * *

Addie, Starfire,and Robin jumped when they heard shrieking and then setting Raven screaming and running down the hall.

"Run Forrest run!" A small voice says.

Cinderblock comes stomping down the hall. Robin immediately takes out his staff and jumps up toward Cinderblock. Only,Cinderblock easily swatted him to the ground. Then Cinderblock sliced into 2 pieces, and out came Beastboy and Cyborg grinning like idiots as the rest gawked at them.

"I liked the part where Raven screamed." Beastboy said, still grinning.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Raven hollered.

"You magically became a track star when you saw us." Beastboy said, amused.

"RUN FORREST RUN!" Cyborg said in his best girl voice Beastboy was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Ravens eyes turned white as dark energy slammed them both into a wall. Raven stomped back into her room, while Cyborg and Beastboy were laughing their head off.


	9. Chapter 9

Addie knocked on Raven's door.

"Are you okay? Those two are pranksters." Addie muttered though she had a feeling Raven already knew that.

"I'm meditating so if you would mind..." Raven said, opening the door and narrowing her eyes into slits.

"Oh sorry." She said nervously and walked down the hall.

"How long are you staying?" Raven asked her.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be here just tonight." Addie said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Good. And don't ever come back." Raven mumbled. She was still mad at Addie for entering her room, even though she hid it. It's really to bad that Addie heard what she just said.

You see, Addie is really sensitive, and her tears were threatening to fall, but she managed to hold them back. She tried to calmly walk down the halls, but her legs became stiff. So she just flew down. Once she got to the living room, she sat down with a scowl on her face.

"What it the wrong with you?" Starfire said scooting over to her so she could hear.

"Nothing. So who's bed am I sleeping in? Raven doesn't count." Addie said facing the ground.

Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy looked at each other, silently arguing with their eyes.

"My bedroom is full of gadgets that are to fragile to touch." Cyborg said.

"I'm too busy to be dealing with her." Robin said.

"Beastboy, you are 'the one' who has brought her in, you shall be doing her needs." Starfire said, hands on her hips.

"Why can't she sleep in your room? You are good with people, and your room is actually CLEAN." Beastboy snapped at Starfire.

"Well you welcomed her in, so she needs a bed to sleep in, and your bed will be the one." Starfire argued back.

Beastboy glared at his fellow teammates. "Fine. Just too let you know, you guys are selfish brats." Beastboy scoffed.

"Follow me." Beastboy said dully as he led Addie to his room.

"Wow, your room stinks." Addie said, grinning and coughing at the mess.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I can clean it up for you."

Before Beastboy could respond she was already picking and sorting things out. He sat back and watched, and in twenty minutes, his room was clean.

Addie smiled as she tucked a few loose curls back behind her ear.

"Better isn't it? Now all we need is some Febreze." Addie said, admiring her work. Beastboy just blinked in response as he gawked at his room. He never expected it to be clean.

Addie ran out the room, taking Beastboy with her.

"Guys! I cleaned Beastboy's room! You must see!" Addie screamed. They all walked down the hall, they didn't believe it. Robin bet Cyborg that it wouldn't, and Cyborg bet it was going to be clean for thirty bucks.

They were all in awe when they saw Beastboy's room. Cyborg held out his hand to Robin, who handed the thirty bucks over, still looking around the room in amazement.

"Woah, I didn't even know it was this roomy in years." Robin muttered. Addie came in and sprayed the room with a vanilla scent.

* * *

Addie flopped onto Beastboy's bed, with nothing but a big tee-shirt that was way to big on her that it could be a dress, and some gym shorts that Beastboy handed to her.

"Your bed is suprisingly comfy, at the orphanage the beds make my back hurt so much in the morning." Addie said, fluffing her pillow.

"Yeah." Beastboy said back, not really interested, mostly because he was on the edge of the bed playing on his DS.

"Why doesn't most people don't want me around?" Addie all of a sudden asked, this caught Beastboy off guard.

"Umm, why do you say that?" Beastboy turned to face her, scratching the back off his head like he usually did when he got nervous.

"I heard you guys arguing on who's bed to sleep in, Raven made her point clearly saying that she didn't want me around, and I already got yelled at." Addie said, fumbling with her huge shirt.

"Well, to make it fair, Raven's not the easiest-nicest- person to talk to. She likes to be alone. With the rest of us arguing, well it's not that we didn't want you to sleep in there, it's just we are not really good at...sharing." Beastboy said, trying ot give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh." Addie pulled her long hair over her shoulder and started to braid it, then laid down and rolled over. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" She heard Beastboy say.

"I don't know." Addie said softly.

Silence.

Then she heard covers sliding over each other , then drop. She opened one eye, only to find out Beastboy was trying to get comfy on the floor.

"Sorry I had to take up your bed." Addie whispered.

"It's alright. These blankets are comfy enough."

* * *

When Beastboy woke up, he found his bed empty, and made up. He walked out of the room, still in his pajamas, and went to the living room. Raven was drinking tea and reading a book, Addie was also drinking tea and asking about Raven's book, Cyborg and Robin was watching TV, and Starfire was playing with Silkie.

"What did you not like about it? I hated it when that girl who always wears the Harvard sweatshirt and who has a boy name had to be thrown off a cliff and die. She was my favorite." Addie said, leaning across the table, still plaquing Raven with questions.

"I don't know."

"Oh, and I just hated it when she had to be sent to a mental institution, jsut because she could see ghosts and was blamed for everything." Addie said, cupping her cheeks in deep thought.

"Oh, and who could forget-" She was cut off by Raven.

"When do you leave?" Raven asked, her eyes emotionless and narrowed into slits.

"I-I don't know.." She answered back, caught off guard.

"Well make it up quick, because I'm trying to read and I don't need someone pesturing me while I do it." Raven snapped. Addie slumped on her chair, her eyes beginning to water.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she bit her lip in attempt to keep the tears from falling. Raven rolled her eyes and strolled to her room. Addie took a deep breath and turned invisible.

* * *

It has been 6 hours till Addie decided to appear again.

"Maybe it's time to go home. It has been fun." Addie said as soon as she appeared and headed to the door.

"Bye Addie. " Beastboy said. She nodded, and left. Beastboy was quite mad at Raven for treating Addie that way.

"You guys didn't even say bye." He scoffed.

"She left?" All of them said in unison, turning to beastboy dumbfounded.

Beastboy rolled his eyes at their stupidity and went down the hall.

* * *

**mwahahaha, more to come. this is not the end.**


	10. Crap

Addie tossed and turned in her sleep. She was suffering a mild case of insomnia, but she still kept her eyes shut. Even with the soft movemoents of Emma, it somehow bothered her so much she wanted to scream. Emma was her dorm buddy in the orphanage, and she hated Emma's guts. Emma always was a bully. She would lower other girl's self-esteem, bully other people, and make fun of Addie's unruly wavy/curly blonde hair. She hated when Emma smiled at her warmly but her grey eyes told her she was worthless in this world, she hated it even more when all she had to do was softly shake her strawberry-blonde hair just to get what she wants. If this was highschool, she would be the popular girl, and the bully combined. But for now she just tried to ignore Emma.

But she just couldn't go to sleep, so she decided a warm cup of black tea might calm her, but her head connected with something metal and hard. She opened one eye to see what the cause was, only to find someone staring right back at her, with a gold/black mask covering his face.

"Hello. I'm here to adopt you Addie." The strange man said. She knew exactly what to do in cases like this.

She screamed her head off. The man lunged at her but she dissapeared and started running down the hall. When she came too the main room of the orphanage, she found Mrs. Bergan's face on the floor, the man must have knocked her out. She searched for the door as the man caught up with her and lunged for her again, but she dissapeared again. She was down the street when he noticed. Addie knows this area, and knew there was a police department nearby, so she ran towards there. But the man all of a sudden was right in front of her, and he picked her up swiftly and cupped her mouth so she wouldn't screamed.

"Don't worry, my child, for you are only going to help alot." Slade said flying towards his lair, with a confused-scared 13 year old in his hands.

* * *

**10:38 A.M.**

Beastboy stomped into the living room and sat down at the table where Raven was drinking her Herbal Tea.

"Why did you have to be so mean to Addie?"

"Because she was annoying." She answered in her trademark monotone.

"You made her leave!" He yelled, getting pissed at the moment with her.

"Why do you care so much?" Raven asked defensively.

"You made her feel like nothing."

"How is this my problem?"

" Gosh, you can be a real ass sometimes you know that?" Beastboy snapped as he clenched his fists to control himself.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to sip her Herbal Tea.

"You guys don't care about anyone but yourselves, she was THIRTEEN, give her a break..." Beastboy scoffed as he grabbed a tofu sandwitch from the refridgerator and stomped back upstairs.

* * *

Slade threw her onto a chair and strapped her in. Addie was so frightened she couldn't even use her powers-either way. Obviously this creep had planned this, cause she couldn't even get out, she even tried her invisibility powers to transport out.

"You are going to feel quite strong after this Addie. You'll die after I use you, but you can enjoy it while you can. You will no longer be _worthless, my child."_ Slade cooed.

Addie just kept her mouth shut and ignored the comment he had made, and focused on getting out alive.

"It's pointless my dear, but we shall begin. First I will have to test you." Slade directed the chair in the middle of the room, opened a trap door in the middle of the carpet, unstrapped her chair, and dumped her in.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER/TWIST! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? R&R PLEASE! :) MORE TO COME SOON**


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: On secon d to recent chapter only five viewed it. The recent chapter I updated 15 viewed it. Now how can five view one of them then totally skip it? Is some of you readers skipping chapters? e.e lol Just wanted to point that out.**_

* * *

Slade dumped Addie into a small room. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see, she could only feel along the walls and scream and hope she'd find a way out. She sat on the ground hopelessly, sobbing in her hands. Then she felt warm, then hot, and she kept rubbing away sweat from her forehead. When she looked up, she was looking at the face of fire.

* * *

Beastboy sat on the couch with a scowl on his face. He refused to talk to anybody, or even play games with Cyborg.

"Hello Beastboy! I have made the pudding of sadness for your troubled mind." Beastboy turned the other way refusing to talk to her. Starfire flew up on his face and jabbed a spoonful of her disgusting concoction. Beastboy fell over, grabbed his ears, and frowned as he squirmed all over the floor trying to rid the nasty taste. Starfire watched in amazement.

"Are you better?"

"Leave me alone Starfire. " Beastboy said as he walked out of the room and into the bathroom to get some listerine.

* * *

She looked around to try to find something to prevent her from being burned to death. She turned invisible just as fire was about to lick at her heels. She new she couldn't stay invisible for long, so she flew up (invisibly) and hooked the latch that brought her in here. It took all her energy to push it open.

"Congratulations, my dear. That wasn't very hard was it? I thought it was rather easy. Too easy." A voice boomed through the room. Slade stepped out and easily the on the chair witch latched her to it no matter how hard she tried.

"Now for you to get useful. You can best a lot of things Addie, thanks to your powers. You just don't know when to use them." Slade said.

He switched a switch and left the room, leaving her to try to escape. After twenty minutes, she started to give sat their and cried. Then she remembered the communicator she snatched from Beastboy desk from when she got bored one time. The communicator was putting out of her pocket, but there was no way to get it with her hands cuffed up, and your have to have the power to detect and wrap your leg around it-which she doesn't. Great.

She felt herself growing weaker every second.

Beastboy still say in the living room with a scowl on his face when the alarm sounded. Robin raced to the computer to see who it was this time, but he just say there with a confused look on his face. Beastboy got tired of waiting there so Robin can tell him who the villain was so he came over and pushed Robin off. Now he saw why Robin was confused.

"The villain is Addie?"

* * *

Sorry it such a short chapter, but I also want to thank my reviewers-you just made my day. Read on! More to come!


	12. Addie?

**Author's**_** note: This chapter is dedicated to **__**Lilysash97**__** . You just made my day. Plus the whole thing on Beastboy's bunkbed, totally forgot he had a bunkbed. So just bear with me on that. Apoligies for last chapter because I was writing it off my kindle and my kindle has a problem of deleting some of my story and fixing words that don't need to be fixed, so just ignore that. Note to self: Disable kindle's auto- correct system. Thanks for you lovely reviews! Now enough of my blabbering and lets get on with the story!**_

* * *

They arrived on battlegrounds as soon as possible. Addie was dressed different- instead of her signature plain yellow shirt and paint splattered tights under her denim shorts,they were replaced by a dress that fell to her sneakers. It was like she was going to prom. The dress had yellow sparkles all over the blue dress, and instead of the 'G' that was on her plain shirt before, it was replaced by a small drawing of a girl sitting on a grave. The grave said 'G'. The picture made sense. Beastboy had remembered when Addie had shouted that her Hero name was Ghostgirl. But if she was a hero, why was she doing all this bizz? Instead of her curly/wavy blonde hair falling down, she had pulled it up into a ponytail. Her eyes were burning dark blue a she got in battle stance once she spotted the titans.

"Addie?" Beastboy said wearily. He was still shocked that a 13 year old girl was evil.

Addie glanced at Beastboy, but did not respond back to him. The titans and Addie sat there in there battle stances waiting for who was going to throw the first move.

"Addie why are you-" Before Beastboy could finish, Addie turned invisible.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they spread out waiting for any clues to where Addie may be invisibly. Beasboy figured that if Addie had the powers of a ghost, and since dogs can see ghosts, It would be best to turn into a dog now so that he could see her. When he did, he found Addie invisibly sneaking up to Robin about to pound him to the ground with a metal bucket that she was mentally holding next to her.

"Watchout Robin she's right behind you!" Beastboy yelled. Robin jumped out of the way just in time to see the bucket crash to the ground with a loud noise. Beastboy attacked Addie doggy-style, and Addie turned visible again as she kicked and punched Beastboy in an attempt to free herself. Knowing she was not winning when she saw Beastboy dig his teeth into her arm, She fell to the ground unconciously with a soft thud, and Starfire's eyes became green-surrounding-dark blue. Starfire flew pushed Beastboy away as she gathered the unconcious Addie into her arms and flew up into the air. She put Addie's body onto her back as she started shooting Starbolts at the rest of the titans.

"She possessed Starfire! Try to get her down, but try not to hurt her badly at least!" Robin shouted as he blocked the Starbolts with his staff and threw Bird-a-rangs near Starfire in an attempt to get her down. But since it was Starfire, she dodged them gracefully and used her eye blaster to blast Robin into the wall.

Raven flew up next to Starfire and her white eyes met Starfire's now-blue eyes.

"I knew you were evil." Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Starfire(Addie) Didn't reply as she formed to very large starbolts in her hands, and Raven began to form dark energy on her hands. Both of them started shooting at each other. When Raven dumped something she picked up mentally on Starfire, Starfire would obliterate it before it fell on her head. Everytime Starfire would make an attempt to throw something on Raven with her strength or obliterate her, Raven would either dodge or use a shield to keep her from getting hurt. What Starfire didn't know was was that Raven was slowly bringing her back to the ground without Starfire noticing. When she got low enough, Robin pounced on her and grabbed Addie's limp body off of her shoulder. Starfire started attacking Robin when all the titans pounced on her and brought her on her knees as she struggled to keep them off of her while trying to get Addie's body back so Addie wouldn't wake up in a jail cell. Finally Starfire gave up for a moment, then pushed them off of her, and she's back to the regular Starfire, green-on-green eyes. Addie woke up suddenly and caught Robin off guard by punching him in his jaw and then turning invisible.

"What happened?" Starfire asked while treating a couple of bruises she gained.

"Addie possessed you and used you to fight us." Cyborg said annoyed.

"Where is she?"

"She escaped." Robin asked while rubbing his jaw as he looked in the distance. Starfire sighed.

"I'm hurting. I wish to treat my bruises and small cuts." Starfire muttered.

* * *

"See my dear Addie? You are stronger than you look." Slade said, grinning under his mask as he replayed the whole battle clip over- and -over again.

"That wasn't me." Addie muttered as she looked at her cut-up hands she earned from trying to get out.

"But it could," Slade said turning to her.

"Like I said, your going to be a lot of help around here." Slade sneered.

* * *

_**See? Better! Now I revealed a little too much there, but hey, theres more. Keep reading! Don't forget to R&R please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

As Slade kept on talking how she'll be a great _'help'_ and keeps talking crap about her, he didn't notice that Addie was boiling up with anger and just continued on with his useless blabbering. Her eyes became a faint baby blue and her hair didn't spread around her face this time, but just wavered around like there was a slight wind blowing her hair in the room.

" Ferme ta gueule! Votre sacrement ennuyeux! LAISSEZ-MOI VOUS ALLER MORCEAU INUTILE DE MERDE METTALLIQUE!" Addie screamed in french.(look it up if you want to know... but the nice person i am I'll tell you in authors note at the bottem of the chapter.)

Slade just stood there stupidly gawking at her, not knowing what she said, and it's good he didn't speak french, or she would have died right there.

"Whatefawk?" He said still gawking at her.

She didn't answer back, but just glared hatefully at Slade, blue fire in her eyes. Slade shook his head , now returning in reality and back to business.

"My dear girl, your accent is beautiful. But I have a strong feeling what you said was not nice." He said as he striked her across the face. Despite her cheek burning from the slap, she still kept her glare and looked dead into Slade's eye.

* * *

"Beastboy sat on the couch, shocked from there recent encounter with Addie. Robin sat at the computer researching the young teenage girl until he got a lead.

"All it says on her backround info is her age, her adoption center and crap." He turned to Beastboy.

"Cyborg can your sensors pick up anything?"

Cyborg open the flap on his arms and began typing.

"Strangely, yes... did you give her a communicator or something?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"No."

"Speaking of communicators..where's mine?" Beastboy asked.

"You lost your communicator? Are you kidding me? Do you know how much money I paid-" Robin was cut off by Beastboy.

"Before you blow, I'm just going to say I put it on my bedroom dresser, I last saw it when..." The words died on his lips.

"So Addie has it." Cyborg said, highly annoyed as he typed more.

"Well at least we can track her. You, start putting your things up from now on." Robin said, putting his hands on his hips.

"She's in the forest. Plus she's in like and underground thingie." Cyborg said.

"Odd place to live in for a thirteen year old girl." Beastboy muttered.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go get the girls and let's go." Robin said as he went down the hall.

* * *

They arrived at the scene within a couple of minutes, thanks to their skills and powers. Addie was sitting on a rock, with her new blue dress. She was teasing them, and wouldn't face or get up from the rock until one of them touched her shoulders, just like in the scary movies. Addie bit her cheek gently to strangle a giggle coming up from inside of her.

Robin parked his R-cycle on the side of the trail, the other titans arriving at his side. Addie remained on the rock. She clutched on her locket, to keep her from turning around. What the titans saw was a innocent-looking blonde-headed girl sitting on a rock, staring at nothing in particular. They didn't know where to start. It's almost as if Addie didn't know they were behind her, but they knew she knew, she was just waiting for the right time to strike. Beastboy got a stick and planted it on Addie's shoulder, to see if Addie would react. But she acted like it wasn't there.

All of a sudden she socked Beastboy across the face as he fell to the ground, his cheek stinging.

"Goddammit!" Beastboy muttered as he clenched his fists in frustration.

The titans and Addie went into a fierce battle. Addie was losing- since Cyborg was pummeling her with his sonic canon, Raven kept dropping things on her, Starfire kept shooting starbolts, Robin kept throwing bird-a-rangs at her, and Beastboy was driving her into trees.

* * *

Addie sat there in the stupid chair,getting madder every second. She smelled just as bad as Cyborg's stank ball, her hair was no longer shining, it was just a dull blonde. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was bored out of her mind.

"bored?" Slade said, seeming to read her mind.

" Answer me." As Slade gun held her.

"Yes," She quickly squealed.

"Well, perhaps I can find something for you to do. Oh wait, I know, it's something you guys use a lot. It's called IMAGINATION!" Slade exxagerated.

"Thanks, Slade! I shall imagine cutting your head off , set it on fire, and watch it burn." She said happily, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Your welcome Addie! You have fun with that while I suck all your powers away, then dispose you as soon as I'm done!" Slade said, his voice equal with hers.

"That's what you've been doing to me the pass three days?" Addie's voice was now filled with confusion.

"Well do you think I would just kidnap you and do nothing to you but set you in a chair and leave you there? If I were to do that,then I shouldn't have kidnapped you in the first place." Slade rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"Vous peu baiseur." She sneered.

Slade left the room and came back with a french/english dictionary. He opened the book and turned a few pages. Addie snickered at how stupid he looked.

"Vous peu baiseur, english translation: you little fucker." He said shaking his head, obviously displeased.

"Now is that any way to speak to your new master and future murderer?"He asked, leaning forward, looking at Addie dead in the eye.

"Well, when most girls are kidnapped and threatened to be killed, they would insult their kidnapper out of extreme hate." Addie sneered.

"And that's why, smart ass, most of them end up dead. Fix your fucking additude or I will end it. " Slade said solemnly.

He left the room, leaving Addie to succumb to him.

* * *

I thought that chapter was pretty good. Review please! Also what Addie said was, excuse my language:_ Will you shut the fuck up!Your so damn annoying! LET ME GO YOU USELESS PIECE OF METALLIC SHIT!_ your welcome!:)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Omg Thank you lilysash97! I just love it when someone reviews... and I've decided to make this a series! I already know what the next book will be about- Terra's Back, that's all I'm telling you. I'm getting right to it as soon as this story is done kay? :) Keep reading and reviewing... love you all!**_

* * *

Eventually Addie quit trying to fight them, and the titans took her in the back of the T-car to drop her off at jail.

"She's dead and the mission is complete!" Addie hollered at the titans before she disssapeared of the back of the T-car. The titans looked around confused.

"I'll be at home, you know where I am if you need me." Robin said before hopping on his motorcycle and speeding off. Beastboy was flying to the mainland to pick up something edible for them to eat secretly because Starfire said she would go back home to make dinner. Cybrg called Raven, who was flying next to Beastboy just in case Beastboy tried to sneak tofu into the meal. He looked panicked.

"She's gone. One minute she's there and now she's not in my car." Cyborg said with wide grey eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg turned the comunnicator towards the back seat. No sign of blonde or blue was to be seen.

"Your gonna have to tell Robin, and he won't like it." I said grinning.

"I know. This is going to hurt."

"Just get it over with dude."

* * *

"Your powers are almost drained, then I'll have my new apprentice."

Addie just glared. She had no strength to say anything, she felt so weak, witch she was.

The door opened and a calm-looking blonde stepped in the room. Addie was shocked.

"Addie, meet Addie." Slade said, and Addie could feel Slade smirking devilishly under that ugly ass mask of his.

While the real Addie was strapped up to a chair, weak, unable to use her powers, and fatigue, she was staring into the evil eyes of her clone:Addie.

The same face, hair, and features, the only different were there clothes. This clone Addie had a blue dress with yellow dots, and a picture in the middle of it.

"Hi, Addie." She said. She also sounded just like her too. Addie snatched the communicator that has been hanging from The real Addie's pocket and showed it to Slade.

He just threw his head back and laughed.

Addie decidd her to call her evil clone Addie Jr.

Addie Jr. flipped the communicator open and started pressing random buttons.

* * *

Robin was doing more research on Addie, when a call came from his communicator. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

It was Addie Jr.

"Hey Robin, how are you?" Addie said, her eyes burning blue. He was about to say something when he heard distant screaming.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! IT'S NOT-"The screaming was cut short when he heard a slap. Addie looked up and glared.

"Ignore her." Addie said rolling her eyes.

"How did you get out?"

"None of your business."

With that the call ended.

* * *

Addie Jr. went outside and threw the communicator as far as she could and left it up to nature to get rid of it. Biggest mistake ever.

* * *

_**Short chapter and not much going on, but this I didn't want to reveal to much clues. Well till tomorrow. Got to get to sleep. Baii now!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is the second to last chapter! It will be very long! Hopefully! I will make a second book after this! Read and Review!**_

* * *

Addie felt like the weakest thing on the planet. She wanted out.

"Gosh, it was hard to do Addie but it's finally complete. Did you know, you are human, but since regular humans don't use their whole brain, and since you _did,_ Your powers came from there? Gosh that was hard. But we finally pulled it off. Thanks for helping me so much Addie."

Addie was flabbergasted. She was now powerless, no wonder she felt so vulnerable.

"Well, I guess it's time to dispose you. "

Addie Jr. stepped into the room, and she looked like what Addie used to be. She wanted to kill Slade for getting rid of her power.

"How does it feel to be a regular human, Addie?" Addie Jr. snickered.

A stream of tears threatened to race down Addie's cheek, but she held it in and focused on the ground. She couldn't believe it, her powers were gone. She tried to use them, but they wouldn't work.

* * *

"Addie kidnapped someone, I heard them in the backround of the call." Robin said, pacing back and forth. All the other titans were calmly sitting on the couch, listening to Robin as he replayed the call over and over and over again.

"Cyborg, are you sure you don't know where they are? You don't have a lead on her?" Robin questioned Cyborg for the one millionth time.

"I told you, she's somewhere in the forest." Cyborg said, obviously annoyed.

"We gotta go."

"Obviously." Raven scoffed.

* * *

Once they were in the forest,Beastboy changed into a blood hound.

"I'm getting mixed scents." Beastboy said, as he sniffed the ground.

"I can't sense her anywhere." Raven said , in lotus position trying to telepathically reach Addie.

Beastboy started to trot off in dog form, and Starfire followed. They were confused of what they found. A communicator, labeled 'Beastboy."

"Robin! We have found Beastboy's communicator!" Robin sprinted towards Star and the rest appeared at his side.

"Addie had this, didn't she?"

Beastboy nodded.

"She must be close. Search this whole area." Robin ordered as he looked for anything strange that shouldn't be in the forest.

* * *

Slade dragged Addie out of her chair, and Addie noticed that, without her powers, she had absolutely no physical strength. Slade put her on her knees. They were in the forest, deep in the forest, and Slade would disguise her blood with an animal scent. Addie Jr. kneeled in front of her, and Addie refused to make eye contact, so Addie Jr. lifted up her chin so she would face her and smiled.

"Any last words?" Addie Jr. cooed.

"Yeah. Can you please tell Emma who's at the orphanage that she's a lowlife bitch? Thanks." Addie said.

"I'll make sure of that, and your welcome." Addie Jr. said softly and gave her a small smile. Slade pulled out a long, sharp, bladed knife out of his backpack.

"This will be quick, we decided to make it as painless as possible." Addie Jr. said.

Slade stepped up to Addie. Gosh, she expected someone to ride in and save her, but this is reality. Oh well.

Slade stabbed her in the stomach.

Blood poured out once Slade removed the knife, and Addie screamed for dear life.

* * *

Beastboy's ears purked up and looked behind him. The others were walking away but he turned and headed for the noise.

"Where are you going?" Raven said, glancing behind her.

"I heard something. And I smell blood."

They dashed for the sound, as soon as Beastboy said that.

* * *

Addie's lips were blue, and quivering. She desperately tried to get some air into her lungs, and she knew the knife hit something vital. Slade stabbed her again, and she screamed. Addie Jr. wrapped a piece of cloth around her mouth and tied it .

Addie cried, oh god it hurt _so bad._

* * *

Beastboy sniffed the air again, the scent of blood getting stronger. Gosh, it smelled bad. But Beastboy was confused.

"Umm, I smell Addie's blood." Beastboy said.

_Isn't Addie the bad guy? Why do I smell her blood? Beastboy wondered._

_"_ I heard a scream." Starfire said, biting her lip.

"Me to." Raven said, walking towards the noise.

Beastboy could have vomited. Blood did not smell good.

Starfire was a few yards in front of them, when her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. She slowly turned to the others and held up a finger to her mouth, silently telling them to be quiet.

They were all shocked at what they were witnessing, they were witnessing Slade killing Addie, and another Addie watching silently.


	16. Chapter 16

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded-whispered.

Beastboy changed into a mouse and sneaked up on Addie Jr. Starfire and Raven flew up into the sky, and Cyborg and Robin dissapeared into the trees.

Beastboy jumped in Addie Jrs face, and she screamed bloody murder! He morphed back into his regular form, and Addie plummented into the ground from his weight. Slade turned to see what the heck why Addie Jr. was screaming, and Raven went down to the real Addie and protected her with her shield as Starfire showered Slade in Starbolts. Robin abd Cyborg helped Beastboy and Starfire.

Raven dragged Addie out where no danger was happening, and released her shield.

"Addie, are you okay?" Raven said, looking at her wound. Addie didn't respond.

Raven immediately began healing her as she tested for Addie's pulse, which was still thumping . It was a little slow, but not that bad. Raven determined Addie had slipped into a coma.

She healed the wound, and carried her back to the titans.

"I healed her completely, but she's in a coma." Raven said, looking at Addie. She felt kind of sorry for saying what she said to Addie before she got into this mess. She really hoped Addie would come out of that coma soon.

"She's useless now, she has no power. Only she does." Slade spat, grinning at the only thing he did accomplish- gaining Addie's power before these stupid kids came in.

Addie Jr. was frightened. She sat there with her hands tied to her back, looking up at Robin who had tied her up in the first place.

"So your the fake Addie, who has been causing all this trouble hmm?" Robin asked.

Addie Jr. didn't answer, just looked at him with shame .

"Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid."

Addie Jr. gulped and looked down at the ground.

"And since, your not real, your just a clone, that means I didn't really kill you."Robin said, with a slight smile on his face.

"No no no please," Addie Jr. begged as she scooted away from him as fast as she can. She kept begging and scooting, but she wasn't fast enough.

"I hate to do this, but , bye Addie Jr." Robin said as he placed his hands on her head and snapped her neck.

Addie Jr. fell to the ground and glitched a little, then dissapeared.

Forever.

"Now, you, on the other hand," Cyborg said with a huge grin on his face as he looked at Slade, who didn't seem scared, but just highly annoyed.

"You need to go to the mental institution, pronto. Maybe they can shape your sorry ass up. But, you will also be in prison for attempted murder. Congratulations." Cyborg said stiffiling a laugh.

All of a sudden Addie woke up, her eyes burning blue. When Addie Jr. Had died, she had gotten her powers back.

* * *

Addie was back in the orphanage, healthy, with her powers, but she wasn't happy. She wanted to get out of the orphanage. But Beastboy had a plan.

Beastboy walked casually in and greeted the lady at the desk.

"I would like to adopt somebody." Beastboy said with a grin on his face.

After he filled in the paperwork and crap, he got to pick out who he wanted to adopt. He pointed to Addie, who was sitting at a table, absentmindedly using her powers to annoy Emma, who was glaring at her while she tried to play with another girl.

"Okay."

After the lady got everything together, she watched Beastboy an Addie stroll out the door.

"Why is that lady keep giving me weird faces? She did it this whole time."

Addie shrugged her shoulders. She was just happy she was out. Even more happy she got to live with the _Teen Titans_.

"Everyone! I adopted Addie!" Beastboy shouted when he entered the towers living room, Addie by his side.

Raven gave him and odd look, and Cyborg was trying to hide a laugh, obviously failing, and Robin had this huge smirk on his face.

"How glorious! You are now the fake father of Addie!" Starfire squealed with happiness.

Cyborg bursted with laughter. Raven had this devilish smile on her face, and Robin's smirk grew even wider.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT HER DA-"Beastboy stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

"Actually I think you kind of are, you just didn't realize." Addie said, allowing a small smile to creep up to her face.

"Oh. I just meant to get you out of there. You better not call me dad, because guess what, I'm NOT your dad. At all." Beastboy scowled.

"Not a problem." Addie said, chuckling.

"I'm not her dad so everyone could just shutup now." Beastboy had a frown on his face. But that just made the rest of the titans laugh even harder than they already were.

"I'M NOT HER FREAKING DAD!"Beastboy shouted and stomped upstairs.

"He'll get over it." Raven said giggling.

"Oh yeah, consider yourself a Teen Titan Addie." Robin said, grinning from ear to ear, his face red from laughing so hard.

"Cool. Question: Where is my room?" Addie asked.

"Oh, you can have Terra's old room. Beastboy will show you." Cyborg said mockingly.

"Okay. Thanks." Addie said as she grabbed her bags and shuffled upstairs.

* * *

_**NOT GOOD AT ENDINGS BUT I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE! BOOK ONE OVER AND BOOK TWO COMING OUT THE NEXT MINUTE! PEACE OUT PEEPS! :) REVIEW!**_


End file.
